


Flames

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Series: Thirty Day Writing Challenge - Mizuki/Cynder [6]
Category: 47 Ronin (2013), Legend of Spyro
Genre: Bad Weather, Bandits & Outlaws, Elemental Magic, F/F, Femslash, Fire, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Japan, Japanese Character(s), Magic, Original Character Death(s), Robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cynder's tail lashed gleefully, what did one get when one combined bandits, a strong wind and fire ? The perfect combination to rid the world of dangerous nuisances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flames

Cynder's tail lashed gleefully, as she spotted the bandits leaving the robbed woman's camp. She looked down at Mizuki, who shifted into her dragon form. Since, after all, what did one get when one combined bandits, a strong wind and fire ? The perfect combination to rid the world of dangerous nuisances. Mizuki let out a stream of fire and she summoned a cyclone then steered the fire onto the bandits. For a few minutes the bandits screamed and ran before the fire overwhelmed them. The woman could retrieve her money without fear. Herself and Mizuki flew off with no destination in mind.  


End file.
